Happy Unbirthday!
by Darkshadow91
Summary: It's Alice's unbirthday! Let's all celebrate! AliceXHatter fluff!


Alice tried to stifle a laugh as she heard the giggling outside her door. She lay still on her bed, her eyes closed. She heard soft whispering and more giggles. The sound of the door opening caused her grin to widen. She listened to the footsteps cross to her bed before coming to a stop.

"Happy Unbirthday!"

She opened her eyes and sat up, attempting to appear surprised.

Her husband stood with a breakfast tray in one hand and a huge smile on his face. "Morning, luv," he bent down, giving her a fiery kiss that took her breath away.

More giggles erupted and Alice turned her attention to the gigglers. She smiled fondly at them, "What, don't I get a morning kiss from you two as well?"

"Morning, Mama!"

She was soon tackled onto the bed by her two children. Laughing, she kissed both their cheeks. The children joined in the laughter, collapsing against their mom. Her oldest suddenly poked her youngest in the shoulder and nodded her tiny head. The two children took deep breaths.

"Happy Unbirthday, Mama!"

"But it was my Unbirthday yesterday too!"

At her exclamation, Tarrant smiled wider, the gap in his teeth showing.

"Yes, but this unbirthday is special," he explained, his green eyes bright, "It's our anniversary! Though I'm not quite sure how many years it's been, with time still a little cranky and speeding up and slowing down and standing still and..."

"Tarrant!"

"Daddy!"

"I'm fine…," he squeaked out, grinning sheepishly.

Alice laughed, lovingly looking at each member of her small family.

First, there was her husband of course. Oh, how she loved him. Always offering her a warm smile and loving words. She would be eternally grateful for having such a man in her life. A man who loved her despite her oddness and who was as half as mad as she was. She thanked the heavens that she had decided to come back to Underland and that he had waited for her. It had been a happy reunion and Alice had wondered why she had ever left.

Second, there was her oldest child, Mirana (so named after the Queen of Underland). She reminded Alice of herself when she was but a child. She was pale with long, wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had creamy skin just like her mother, and detested wearing stockings. She was just as muchy as her mother was and her mind was as sharp as a tack. She had her father's love for tea and could brew a delicious cup, even at six years of age.

Lastly, there was little Charles (Charlie for short). At three, he was the spitting image of his father. He was overly pale and loved wearing bright colored clothing. His unruly, flame orange hair stuck up at all angles and Alice had long ago given up on ever getting it to lay flat. His wide green eyes were full of innocent wonder and curiosity. And like his father, if angered or upset, his eyes would change to burnt amber. He was quieter than his sister, almost shy at times. He had already demonstrated a talent in hat making and he liked to help his father whenever he could.

"Mama, mama!" Mirana bounced up and down on the bed, a small package in her hands, "I got you a present!"

Alice was genuinely surprised this time. "Oh?"

Mirana gently set the package down in front of her, smiling widely. Alice opened it carefully. Inside was a cup of tea. Alice smiled fondly at the young girl.

"I brewed it myself," she said proudly. Tarrant looked all too pleased, his green eyes glittering. Alice shared the feeling…she was all too happy that her children had inherited their father's special talents.

"Thank you, Mirana," she kissed her daughter on the cheek then took a sip of her steaming drink, "It's delicious."

Her daughter glowed with pride, her eyes taking on a green tint at the compliment.

"Charlie turn, Charlie turn," her youngest cried out, not wanting to be forgotten. His sister gave a cry of protest as he pushed her out of the way and settled down on his mother's lap. Alice hurriedly moved the cup out of the way so it wouldn't spill and was glad when Tarrant took it from her fingers. With that out of the way, she turned all her attention to her son, smiling down at the three year-old.

"You got me a present too?"

He nodded, his eyes becoming a light pink. Tarrant had explained that Hightopps were known for their eye color change, the colors shifting with their moods. While Mirana's eyes didn't change dramatically, Charlie's certainly did, ranging from the familiar lime green to even violet at times. Right now they were a soft pink, the color of love toward family members, or so Tarrant had explained.

"Here, Mama," he said softly, his smile wide, showing the identical gap in his teeth that his father had. Alice opened it and gasped.

Inside lay a beautiful blue hat, flowers, bows and all types of knick-knacks adorning it.

"Charlie did all by Charlie self," he explained, his eyes glowing with pride at his mother's reaction. He clapped his hands excitedly, urging her to try it on. She did so, placing it carefully onto her head and watching her son laugh happily as he deemed it a 'pewfect fit'.

"It's lovely, Charlie, thank you," she kissed the child on the top of his orange head. He snuggled into her, placing a sloppy kiss onto her own cheek. Mirana, tired of being ignored, wormed her way into the embrace, settling herself near her brother. Tarrant chuckled above them, clearly amused. She looked up at him, pouting. He chuckled again, bending down until his lips were at her ear.

"I've also got a present for ye but mine will have to wait till the bairns are not present," his Scottish brogue emerged and his eyes were a soft lilac (Tarrant had told her that lilac meant true love). Alice felt a shiver of anticipation run up her spine. He laughed, bending down to capture her lips in a gentle and loving kiss.

Her children giggled again and Alice couldn't help but think that everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
